Revenge
by The Angels of Death
Summary: Oneshot. Nejiten! Tenten must have revenge over those who see her with her hair down.


**Revenge**

**By, The Angels of Death**

**Summary:** Nejiten! Tenten must have revenge over those who see her with her hair down.

**Pairing: **Nejiten. Is there any other pairing I can love? Heck no.

* * *

"Put that down before somebody gets hurt."

"No."

"Put it down, Tenten."

"No."

"I will repeat this once more. Put that damn fuuma shuriken away."

"No, Neji."

"Put it down."

"NEVER!"

Tenten continued to twirl her fuuma shuriken around as she stood on a tree branch, while Neji was at ground level, trying to get her down. Tenten had an ambition.

To destroy Rock Lee.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Tenten, let's go do PUSHUPS!"_

_"Lee, I'm tired. Go bother Neji."_

_"But Neji told me to bother you."_

_"GO BOTHER NEJI!"_

_"…Okay."_

_Lee joyously skipped towards Neji's meditating form, and started proclaiming the springtime of youth towards Neji. Neji's eyes snapped open._

_"What are you doing here? I told you to bother Tenten."_

_"I did. Then she told me to bother you."_

_"Well I'm telling you to bother Tenten."_

_"But…"_

_"Go bother her, or I'm going to out squirrels on the endangered species list."_

_"N-not the squirrels! Anything but the squirrels!"_

_"…I'll cut your hair. And pluck your eyebrows. And make you wear blue clothes."_

_"B-blue?"_

_"Yes."_

_Lee was broken down to tears. He could never wear anything other than green!_

_"Fine, I will go bother Tenten."_

_"Good."_

_"Promise you won't harm the squirrels?"_

_"………"_

_"Why aren't you answering?"_

_"……..."_

_"…Pinky promise!"_

_Neji sighed. He really didn't want any physical form of contact with Lee, but he wearily held out his pinky. Lee enthusiastically shook his pinky with his own, and ran away._

_"TENTEN!"_

_"AAAH! What are you doing here?"_

_"Neji told me to bother you!"_

_"I told you to bother Neji!"_

_"But then Neji told me to bother you!"_

_"………"_

_Lee's teeth pinged. Tenten sighed._

_"Now what?"_

_"I don't know. Tenten? What does your hair look like without it in buns?"_

_Lee's loud question drifted towards the ears of a Hyuuga, and he peeked one of his eyes open to look at them. Tenten's eyes widened, before she started to back up._

_"W-why the question?"_

_Lee stepped forward with each move that she stepped back._

_"L-lee…you're being irrational!"_

_"But I wanna see what it looks like!"_

_"STAY AWAY!"_

_Lee started chasing after her, and for once, Tenten screamed. She screamed and ran. And she ran. And she ran. And she threw hazardous weapons at Lee. And she ran. And she threw more weapons. Then up to the point, she swung up on one of the tree branches, and she tore another one off and starting swinging at Lee like a crazy banshee._

_"Tenten, are you trying to kill me?"_

_"YES!"_

_She threw the huge branch at Lee before turning and running away from sight. Lee stopped and leaned against a tree, tired. Neji watched the whole event, his byakugan turned on to see where she was. Hey, he couldn't help but be curious. Lee chased after her, and back in their training area, Tenten collapsed from exhaustion. Lee, with a glint in his creepily big round eyes, he cut off the ribbons that kept her hair up. And whoosh. Her hair fell down towards below her shoulder, and both Lee and Neji blinked._

_And blinked._

_And blinked._

_And fell to the floor with little nosebleeds._

_Tenten looked pretty damn good with her hair down._

_Anyways, Tenten weakly sat up and looked at her severed ribbons. Then at Lee. Then at her ribbons. Then at Lee. And back at her ribbons. Tenten stood up and loomed over Lee as he woke up._

_"Ah Tenten! You truly are a blossomed flower! We must go out one day! And-…what is this killing intent I feel?"_

_Then Lee truly looked Tenten in the eye and squealed in terror, before hightailing it out of sight. Tenten even roared, not like a lion, but some sort of scary animal, and chased Lee, throwing weapons and other stuff at him._

_Neji sat up and leaned against the tree, wiping away his nosebleed._

_Indeed. Tenten was totally hot with her hair down._

**End Flashback

* * *

**

And came back to where Tenten was up on a branch twirling her fuuma shuriken as Lee hid behind on of the trees. After he overcame his feeling of SHOCK when he saw her like that, rational thoughts returned into his head and he demanded that she came down.

"Just let me hit him with something. Then I'll come down."

"…Lee?"

"NO! I cannot believe you are considering that, NEJI!"

"I can't help it! It _is_ tempting-…"

"NO!"

Tenten sighed.

"Fine, I'm coming down."

She put away her fuuma shuriken and hopped down. Lee sighed and came out of hiding. Tenten looked at Lee. Lee looked at Tenten. Tenten chucked a rock at his head. Lee cried like a little baby.

"Tenten! That is not fair!"

"Hey, I only chucked a rock at your head because your name is Rock Lee, and I thought it was appropriate to chuck a rock to someone whose name is Rock."

"…You have a point there."

"Yes. Yes I do."

Tenten chucked another rock and Lee and he ran away with his arms over his head.

"Tenten. You're acting immaturely-…"

He was interrupted when Tenten chucked a rock at him. Neji blinked.

"Did you just chuck a rock at me?

"Yup."

"You. Tenten. Chucked a rock. At me?"

"Mhm."

"………"

"………"

Neji chucked a rock at Tenten. She dodged and together, they had a rock chucking war.

"DIE YOU BASTARD!"

"NOT BEFORE I KILL YOU!"

Chuck.

Dodge.

Chuck.

Dodge.

Trip. Fall.

Chuck.

"OW!"

**The End

* * *

**

**Hey. I thought that after my serious feeling that I just wrote, I needed to balance it out with HUMOR! MY BESTEST FRIEND IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD!**

…**After cheese, that is. xD**

**Review! I worship all of them. Except flames. I shake my fist at them all.**


End file.
